Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R
Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R (titled Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R) (ギルティギア イグゼクス アクセントコア プラス アール, Giruti Gia Iguzekusu Akusento Koa Purasu Āru) is the latest revision of ''Guilty Gear XX'' and the 14th installment of the Guilty Gear series. It was first released on September 20, 2012 to the Sega's arcade system board RingEdge 2 then released on March 19, 2013 for the PS Vita in Japan and on April 23, 2013 on the US Market via PlayStation Network, Xbox Live (as a update DLC for the previous revision) and on Steam on May 27, 2015. A Nintendo Switch port of the game would later release in May 16, 2019.https://gematsu.com/2018/12/guilty-gear-xx-accent-core-plus-r-for-switch-delayed-to-2019 Changes from Λ Core Plus The Vita version of Plus R will maintain the series’ 4:3 aspect ratio. Along with a graphical and sound upgrade, the game has also been completely rebalanced, giving “weaker characters more weapons and options” and adjusting the higher tier characters’ battle styles. Other notable changes include a new HUD, such as a different colored health bar since the first game and X (green HP bars indicate full health while the yellow color is for below that amount), a different colored Burst gauge, new timer display, and a tweaked combo counter mechanic that shows invalid combos up to date with recent Arc System Works fighters. The balances are almost as pronounced as Slash in such a regard that brand new Force Breaks have been added in for a majority of characters such as Sol, Axl, Testament, and Ky. Several old attacks have been re-added for characters like Testament, Jam and Ky, most of which are original normal attacks in previous games (Ky and Jam's classic 6H's being 3H and Testament's GGX 2H being 3H as well). Regarding these kinds of changes, a majority of characters like Johnny, Venom and Baiken also gain moves that are from past games and mainly from their EX versions, such as Johnny and Venom gaining an extra Overdrive from said alternate versions of themselves, and Baiken gaining one of her EX version's moves as a Force Break. This also applies to the aforementioned Ky, Testament, Jam and many others like them as well, for old moves used in their EX versions come to light in this current version of Λ Core for their default versions and reworks. Other tweaks involve bug fixes and motion changes. Previous boss characters, Kliff and Justice, have also now been made playable enough to be tournament legal for the first time, though with special consideration for their moves so as not to break the game or to be as underpowered in the past. Changes to Kliff involve more of his moves being more likely to backfire on himself, and Justice's cases shows her to lose most of her mobility. All the stories of each characters are portrayed through fully-voiced dialogue, and will feature game modes: M.O.M, Mission, Survival, and Training. Characters Playable Characters *A.B.A *Anji Mito *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Eddie *Faust *I-No *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny *Justice *Kliff Undersn *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Order-Sol *Potemkin *Robo-Ky *Slayer *Sol Badguy *Testament *Zappa *Venom Trivia * While Robo-Ky's default theme had previously been Under Construction as of #Reload, it was changed to Holy Orders? in Plus R. * The previous Heavy Slash color palettes on Color Set 1 have been replaced with color palettes that reference popular characters from other works, and the Dust color palettes have been replaced with color palettes that reference characters another popular Arc System Works fighting game series, BlazBlue. In the arcade version of Plus R, the old Heavy Slash and Dust color palettes take the place of the Gold and Shadow palettes, but they are unselectable in the console version. References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series Category:X Series